Confusion
by Lyra4
Summary: Two new girls come to yugi school, and and everyones life becomes much more interesting. Tell me what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh but we wish we did. :: Rowen runs off into a corner crying:: :: I want Yami::

Rowen: Im a girl damnit not a boy. Do not listen to the name.

Audra: Im a girl too! 

First day of school at Domino High School. 

Teacher: "Rowen and Audra have just transfered from the U.S"

Two girls walk in the first with blonde hair resembling Serena from Sailor Moon. She is one inch shorter than Yami Yugi "Hi im Audra." The second enters shes 6 ft with long black hair down to her waist. " Im Rowen"

Rowen whispers to Audra: " Look at all the hotties!"

Audra: I know. I want that one! :: Points to Yugi::

Rowen: I want that one! :: points to Seto::

Audra: Its like shopping!!   


Class starts.

Coincidetally Audra is seated next to Yugi and Rowen is seated next to Seto Kaiba.

Math Starts.

Rowen (looking very happy): Im a genious at math! :: Looks at Seto:: "Need a tutor?::

Seto: ::Blushes:: " Can you tutor my little brother?"

Rowen: "Youre missing the point here."

 Seto ( looking confused): What do you mean?? 0.o

Rowen: "Youre dumber than you look."

Seto: "Ohhhhhh. I get it now!" ( looking pleased with himself)

Rowen: Wow! :) 

Seto: How much do you charge an hour?

Rowen: You Fucken Bastard!!! :: smacks Seto::

Seto: Looks confused again. " What the heck just happened here?"

Audra to Rowen: Well looks like you picked the wrong guy. Yugi is soooo cute!

Rowen: "I don't go after guys half my size even, if they are really hot."

Audra: Well, actually he has this really cool puzzle thing and it makes him tall and even hotter

Yugi (amazed): No one else figured that out. Wow and ive only known you for like 5 minutes!!

Rowen: " Just goes to show how stupid people here are."

Seto (delayed response): Whats happening here?

Rowen: :: pats his arm:: " Its okay your hottness makes up for your lack of intellect::

Joey to Audra: Hey im Joey.

Audra: Too many hot people. How to choose?? This is the hardest decision ive ever had to make!!! 

................................................................................................................................................

So how was the 1st chappie? I promise it will get even better. Note to self: Consume more sugar! Next chappie will contain cheating, violence, and sex!!


	2. Rowen's day

Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh although we wish we did especially Yami Yugi!!

Chapter 2

Schools over. Audra heads to Yugis house with Joey while Rowen goes to Seto Kaiba's house with Bakura.

Rowen: "Why is he coming with us?" (points to Bakura)

Seto: Good question.

Bakura: The authors made me come.

Seto: I can see your point, but I still think you're full of shit.

Bakura: Thank you. Were all challenged by your unique point of view.

Seto: If I throw a stick, will you leave?

Bakura: Allow me to introduce my selves. (Transforms into Yami Bakura)

Seto: HUH??

Yami Bakura: MIND CRUSH! (Seto falls over and Rowen instinctively grabs the steering wheel.)

Rowen: What the hell was that about?

Yami B.: He'll be like that for a few hours. 

Rowen: You know, you're hotter than you were a few seconds ago.

Yami B.: Yeah I know it comes and goes.

Seto: owwww.......

Rowen: Where are we going and just to let you know I don't have my drivers license yet, and im in the passengers seat with the steering wheel and I don't know how to use the stick shift. ( heads towards cliff)

Yami B: Just drive into that tree over there itll stop us. 

Rowen: I can't steer!! Who cut the brakes?

Yami B.: Um, that's the gas not the brakes.

Rowen: "Oh" ::pulls emergency brake, thinking it's the accelerator and the Porsche stops.:: " That was fun. I really should get my drivers license earlier don't ya think?"

Yami B. : ::gasping for air:: 0.o

Rowen: Let's hitchhike. (Holds thumb up  at next car going by. It stops.)

(Shampoo from Ranma 1/2 comes out of car)

Shampoo: Me no know what you want

Rowen: How the hell did you get here? Oh well we want get in car. understand?

Shampoo: Me no know what you want.

Rowen: Oh god you're freaking gay. ( Takes out a glass of water and throws it on shampoo) " Maybe this will help.

Shampoo: Meow....Meow

Yami B: Wow and I thought I had problems.

Rowen: You do but anyways lets steal the car and leave Seto in the middle of the highway with the annoying cat. He'll figure things out when he wakes up.

Yami B: Do I really have problems?? 

Rowen: yeah you do but I love you anywayz cuz your hot now get your ass in the drivers seat and you might wanna wear these gloves to protect your fingertips.

Yami B.: I can always erase peoples memory if they find us. 

Rowen: Just put the damn gloves on and drive the car!!!!!

( Rowen and Yami B. steal Shampoos car and drive to the game shop.)

................................................................................................................................................

Okay Okay we lied about the whole sex parts but I promise itll be there! Maybe in chappie 3 or 4 or 5 or maybe 6. But it'll be there don't worry and anywayz you people are perverts if all you read these fics for is the sex. My god get a life or a manikin! 

Do my homies from THS know who we r yet! YOUR PRETTY STUPID IF U CANT FIGURE IT OUT! JUST PLAYIN! LOL! LLAMA LOVE!                        


	3. Audra's day

Disclaimer: We dont own Yugioh or ranma 1/2 either but I really really want to because then I could torture Tea but thasts what this fic is about right??

Audra, walking with Yugi and Joey to the game shop

Audra: Why are we walking? Ive already done my excersize for today! I was on the treadmill for an hour and I drank my slim fast ( dont own slim fast opr treadmill sif you have to put a disclaimer on treadmills)

Joey: Ill carry you

Audra: Really Joey! Youre just sooo sweet. Gives his a kiss on the cheek.

Yugi: X_x

Audra: dont worry Yugi :: gives yugi a kiss ont he cheek::

Yugi: Blushing "Thanks"

A rustling in the trees makes everyone look up. One of Pegasus henchmen sweep Audra off her feet into another tree slightly avoiding knockign the squirrel out of its house. 

Audra: What the fuck is your motherf***ing problem. Put me down now you f***ing bastard. I will kick you soo hard in your nuts if you dont let me go.

Joey: I dont think ive ever heard someone swear that much in one sentence

Yugi: Actaully it was three sentences.

Joey: Whatever. Hey you let her go.

Yugi: YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH

Yami Yugi: Does a martial arts flip and lands gracefully on the henchmen and MIND CRUSHES him. The henchmen drops Audra who lands on top of Joey out of sheer dumb luck.

Audra: Joey you saved me!! I love you. Just kidding. :: Gives him a kiss anyways::

Joey: For someone so thin how can you weigh so much.

Animated mallet comes out of no where and Audra uses it to hit Joey over the head with.

Joey: Ow.

Audra: You deserved that. hey Yugi come down

Yami Yugi: Im not Yugi. IM dunanananana Yami Yugi!

Audra. You just got like a foot taller and your hotter. I assumed as much.

Yami: Im glad you noticed

Audra: Of course I did why wouldnt I?

Yami: Long story. No one ever seems to notice this.

Audra: How couldnt they? :: Give Yami Yugi a passionate kiss involving tongues until the are intterupted by a annoying beeping::

Audra: What the hell?? Cant you see im busy.

Yami: ::Face is bright red:: " Damnit. Why did they come now?" Thinking :: Well heres one pro for being a spirit inside a 15 year old boy::

Rowen: Damn I owe you 50 bucks. I would have made out with someone before you if I had known how to drive.

Audra: what about the guy at the airport?

Rowen: Oh yeaah. Hey you owe me 50 bucks.

Audra: ( Realizing that she just made herself pay Rowen 50 bucks attmepts to change the subject) " Look at all the pretty flowers"

Rowen: You owe me 50 bucks dont change the subject damnit!! Hey question how did that kid get so tall ( points to Yami Yugi)

Audra: Not sure yet. Whos car is that??

Rowen: Thats not important. I borrowed it.

Audra: Why is he driving. ( points to Yami B)

Rowen: He didnt like how I drove last time I dont know why. I think he threw up. The backseat is starting to emit an odor that is quite unpleasant. ( parks car in middle of street)

Yami Yugi: Shouldnt we go back to the game shop now?

Yami B: I want your millenium opuzzle Yugi and believe me it will be mine!!

Rowen: Singing along with the radio " He was a skater boy she said see yah later boy he wasnt good enough for her" ( dont own Avril Lavigne or sk8er boi)

Audra: She had a pretty face but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth......

Everyone else: Sweatdrops.

Audra: lets go to the shop and can someone help me load Joey into the backseat? ( smiles evily)

Rowen, Yami Yugi, and Audra walk to the game shop while Yami B and Joey ride in the car.

Seto( Wakes up): What the hell happened? Why an\m I in the middle of a highway

Shampoo: Meow Meow

Seto: Kicks cat out of car into oncoming traffic. 

Seto: Thats what you get for coming in my car uninvited!! Um wheres Rowen she said something about being my tutor.

................................................................................................................................................

Tune in next chapter for the torture and killing of Tea/Anzu. Sorry to all those Tea fans but she doesnt have a place in this fic!!


	4. Tea's day

Disclaimer: We do no own Yugioh.

Chappie 4's up hope you enjoyed the past 3 chapters but this one is the best! 

We have no life. We posted 4 chapters in like one day!

Rowen, and Audra decide to skip going to the Game Shop and go to Rowen's house.

Audra: Did you see that girl at school who was trying to flirt with Yugi? I was gonna kill that bitch.

Rowen: Ill help..

Audra: Really?? Thanks! How should we kill her?

Sceming voices in the backround. Next day Tea recieves a note in her locker that she has won the school money prize of 100 dollars and she should follow the map enclosed in the note.

Tea: Wow. 100 dollars. Maybe I can buy a new outfir with it. Im getting sick of wearing the same outfit everyday.

Follows map and ends up in a hole in the middle of the woods.

Tea: Ouch! I think if ollowed the map wrong.

Rowen and Audra pop out from their hiding places in the trees and throw a bucket of rats into the hole. She starts screaming and jumps out of the hole. 

Tea: AHHHHHHHHH Rabid Rats theyre coming to get me.

Rowen and Audra release the wolves

Wolfs:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Tea: Ahh rabid wolves!

The wolves start to chase Tea and she falls into a ditch (Man made) and breaks her leg. The wolves stop and go back to Rowen and Audra who are dying with laughter.

Tea: My leg! I think its broken!! OWWWWW

Tea starts to hop on one leg and activates a mine from the 50's and her other leg blows off.

BOOM!

Tea: AHHHHH My leg. Thoses shoes were like 100 dollars.

Tea starts crawling slowly toward the road so she can try to hitchhike to get to the hopital.

Looking at the road, Tea doesnt notice that she has come deathly close to the edge of the cliff. A truck passes by and stops. But the truck slides on oil purposly put there. (Rowen grins evilly)

Tea: Dont hit me!!

Rolls off the edge of the cliff ( not knowing it was there) trying to avoid the truck. The last we saaw of Tea was her flapping her arms like a bird and then dissapering into the darkness.

Audra: That was fun! Who should we kill tomarrow?? How bout Mai because I like her clothes! ( Sorry to all Mai fans, but she doesn't die anyways)

Rowen: Lets head back to the shop.

Audra: The boys will be expecting us.....................

................................................................................................................................................

There is something wrong with this computer. It keeps beeping like every 2 minutes. We have to hit it with a book. Does anyone know whats wrong with it? 

Howd yah like this chappie! M personal fave so far. I love coming up with ideas to kill Tea because shes just so annoying! Im annoyed with all the speeches on love and hope and we rid all of those in this chapter! Good for us! Please Review if u want us to continue. Not that it matters because we will continue anyways! Ta ta for now. ( do not own Whinnie the pooh nor do we wish to) Well except for Eeyore.


	5. The funeral

Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. Of course we would want to, I mean who wouldn't

Well it chapter 5. We haven't updated in so long and all our adoring fans are probably jumping out of their chair screaming in joy that we have finally updated!! And yes we accept flames. They make life more fun!

Chapter 5

Attending Teas funeral

Rowen- Why is everyone crying?

Audra- I'm really not sure. It's not that sad is it? I'm very relieved!

Yugi is preparing to make a speech.

Yugi- Tea was one of my best friends and sure sometimes she could be an annoying little bitch, but I mean who isn't? Anyways, I am very depressed that she didn't get to live her life to its fullest. She should have lived at least another week. ::starts crying::

Yami- Inside puzzle laughing, then thinking what he and Audra would be doing tonight::

Seto- :: Outside in car laughing:: Thinking what he and Rowen would be doing tonight. 

(A/N, We are not going to do a lemon on this okay so all you perverted people go read another fic)

5 minutes later reading the will

Will reader- Tea has written that all of her money and clothes go to Rowen and Audra and for a reward of 5,000 dollars, they should go on a double date with Yami and Seto.

(Rowen is chocking on a starburst loli now laughing, then downs a pixi stick)

Audra- ::chucking:: did we really write her will that authentically?

Rowen- I don't know, we were kinda drunks. It was the only way we could make CNN interesting. Every time we heard Peter Jennings name, we drank a shot.

Later that night-

Audra and Yami making out

Rowen and Seto making out………

Seto- I don't know why you are doing this for 5000 dollars, I could give you more.

Rowen- You perve.

Yami- :: talking about Seto:: I had to sit next to him for more than an hour.

Audra- But it was worth it because now you get to spend the whole night with me.

Yami finds no way around this and decides to shut up and continue making out with Audra.

An hour after making out, they decide to go to a restaurant. (Panda Express)

Audra- I want fried rice.

Yami- But I want lo-mein

Audra- What did we talk about before Yami

Yami-::chalkboard comes up out of nowhere:: Girls are always right?

Audra- Good boy. :: Gives him a peck on the lips::

Yami- Fried rice please.

Rowen- Orange chicken

Seto- Why are we eating here. I could get us into the best restaurants in the whole city and you decide to bring us to this shit shack????

Rowen- This place keeps me alive.

:: Starts talking to the people in Chinese.::

Seto- O.o

After much argument and slapping Seto on the head, the drinks come……..

Seto and Yami- But were not 21

:: Big hammers appear out of no where and smack them both::

Rowen- ::to waitress:: Of course they were kidding. 

::Waitress smiles and runs behind the counter scared to death of what Rowen and Audra will do to her if the drinks don't come soon::

Seto and Yami end up getting wasted. Audra and Rowen have a very high tolerance and end up throwing the wasted teens in Yami's car and take Seto's porche and go on a joy ride.

Rowen-smiling at the readers decideds to leave you waiting


End file.
